This invention relates to a vehicle control and guidance system in which one or more vehicles each having its own motive power and steering capability can be accurately moved within a predetermined area of space.
In the present case, the vehicles are of a free ranging nature and the invention seeks to provide a system in which the vehicles can be guided over paths which are not of a predetermined nature but with a very high degree of positional accuracy.